


Viva La Vida (Team Crafted)

by Skyelover101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft (Youtubers)
Genre: apparently the rest of team crafted don't have character tags, the ships can be anything you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelover101/pseuds/Skyelover101
Summary: Reading over this I'm thinking, what even... But it's good and Seto is the main character of this lovely one-shot. But it's inspired by Viva  La Vida by Coldplay. And its a happy ending...The relationships can be interpretated however.





	Viva La Vida (Team Crafted)

This one-shot was inspired by the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay... I hope you enjoy it ^^ Even if you don't know what TC is I'm sure you'll still enjoy reading it as this fic doesn't involve any stuff from the fandom itself (well small things but y'know) ;) 

oOo

The stone skittered across the ground after the cloaked figure kicked it lightly, he groaned and contemplated whether or not he should turn back now, or continue his trek to a world he left years ago... However, he could already see the top of the gates from where he walked and he knew it was pointless to try to stop himself now.  
This was the closest he had gotten to the kingdom in years. But, his newly found bravery (or stupidity) was swiftly leaving him, so Seto continued moving before he would be forced to stop. He still remembered the layout of the kingdom like the pages of his spell books he would read for days straight just to memorise the data inside them. Seto let a laugh escape his mouth as he thought of his friends barging into his room just to ensure he was eating and drinking, his lips that were just a moment turned upwards in a smile, now drooped as he realised that probably wouldn't happen again.  
That thought brought him back to when he was an honoured sorcerer; a respected king. Seto and his closest friends (more like family) had built their own kingdom together and were so happy... They had all stood together to face their enemy in battle or behind closed doors, using violence or carefully articulated words, all of them standing tall as their foe trembled in fear. When they had first inherited the kingdom, their subjects were ecstatic that their old king had fallen; for he was a tyrant who didn't distribute food or money fairly. The crowd had sung during their coronation, "Now the old king is dead, long live the Kings".  
One minute he was loved and respected, the next, Seto was kicked out and told if he would ever return it would result in his execution. But he desperately wanted to see his friends, if he didn't he would spend his life living in the shadow of his mistakes and regrets.

Something that always haunted him was why he was banished; why his family drove him into exile. 

oOo

"Seto!" The call was distant as if it were trying to reach him through a sound proof wall, "Seto, c'mon, I know you're in there!"

The voice appeared calm but it failed to hide the tremble of fear as it spoke to him. This person was scared - no terrified - of him... Seto could blearily see their facial features; he had longish brown hair swept to one side to hide one of his maroon eyes and green and black headphones rested around his neck. He reached out to Seto and approached him as if he were a cornered animal. Seto's mind was still foggy as he attempted to move his limbs; to do anything. However, his muscles refused to cooperate and his thoughts were overwhelmed by the urge to 'KILL EVERYONE'; an animalistic thought that terrified even him. Seto attempted to warn his friend. But, all was for naught as only a strangled cry escaped his lips and he fell into an abyss of darkness; yet his vision seemed to also simultaneously fade to red. Seto hoped that whatever was happening to him wouldn't hurt anyone close to him.

oOo

Unfortunately, Seto's prayers were left unanswered and he had woken up in a cell he had enchanted himself; shackled to a wall with metal made from a magic preventing material and the guard stationed outside had refused to speak with him. Seto had only been granted his wish to speak with someone a few days later, but when he was led out his cell, he discovered he had murdered five citizens and injured Ty severely; the usual punishment was death, and he was happy to accept it due to the fact Seto believed he deserved it. However, Ty had convinced him to escape with a cunning plan he had concocted, and that night, he had aided him to carry it out. Seto had, obviously, escaped and the kingdom never saw him again.

That is, until now.

As he neared the kingdom that had just a moment ago seemed so far, he could make out the sound of church bells ringing quite loudly compared to the soft angelic voices of the choir whose words drifted out into the cool night and burrowed into the hearts of those who heard them. The same voice he heard on that day spoke once again, 'KILL THOSE WHO WRONGED YOU, MAKE THEM SUFFER', and that same overpowering magical entity suppressed his magic and forced him to surrender all control of his body to it. To the outside world the internal struggle was barely shown, the only detail that revealed Seto had lost his battle was when his purple iris' shifted into a crimson. Seto could only watch as his hands flung forward to release a wicked and wild gust of wind that blew down the gates and brushed anyone standing in it's path effortlessly to the ground. Everything from there was a blur; there was the sound of shattered windows and drums... People- His people stood at the side, not believing what he had become. Others watched with malice in their eyes, clutching their family to them as they dared the monster that stood before to kill them; ignoring the voice of Seto screaming internally, "Don't hurt them! Please!"

Before it could take them up on the challenge, a voice garnered the attention of the thing controlling Seto. It turned to face the Kings; those who had voted amongst them to kick his host out. It made his hand glow a vivid red and was about to take a shot at Sky who stared at him in shock. 

"Seto!" An out of breath voice shattered the shocked atmosphere, it turned his body around to face a boy with longish brown hair swept to one side, hiding one of his maroon eyes, with green and black headphones around his neck.

Ty.

He attempted to warn him, much like many years ago. However, his friend already seemed to know.

"Seto! I know this isn't you... Please, give me a sign you're in there" 

Seto attempted to break the control this entity had on him, but it contained his struggles with such strength and power it made Seto feel weaker than he did before. 

"It's no use Ty" Mitch spoke sadly, not wanting to admit defeat so early, but remembering the first time this had happened, "when this happened last time, the only thing that broke the control was putting him in shackles and a magic preventing cell"

Jerome placed a paw on his best friends shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"We shouldn't give up before we've even started!" Sky, ever the optimist, exclaimed. 

The entity didn't appreciate the lack of attention and flung a orb of red magic towards the nearest person; that unluckily being Quintin. He collapsed to the floor in pain and Kermit rushed over to aid him. The amphibian was then pulled over to the side where he couldn't be harmed further.It then spoke in a quiet yet loud, distorted version of his voice, "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE, MY HOST IS NOTHING BUT A MEMORY NOW. IF YOU MISS HIM YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THROUGH THE DECISION OF BANISHING HIM BEFORE YOU DONE IT" 

"We had no others options! He was our expert on this sort of stuff and we couldn't exactly ask for his assistance as he could have been influenced by you to say lies" Jason huffed reasonably and brought his arms up to cross over his chest, "So could you please release our friend from your control" 

The voice that was just a minute ago distorted and unearthly now spoke with a completely human voice; however, it did not sound like Seto, and conveyed much more emotion (the most noticeable one being bitterness) "He is simply a puppet on a lonely string, I don't see why you all want to be kings, it is a lonely life where you are blamed for everything bad that had happened in your kingdom... Nobody cares for your emotions... Only your social status"

It then formed another orb of crimson magic and was just about to throw it when a blur of black and yellow tackled him to the ground. Using the slight disorientation to his advantage, Seto regained control momentarily as his eyes flashed purple and whispered in disbelief, "Brice...?" 

His eyes then shift to crimson once again and the entity grabs Brice by the throat and flings him into a wall, a groan is heard as he crumples to the floor; probably unconscious. Mitch moved to help the fallen sorcerer, but is stopped by an unseen force and a cruel voice states calmly, "If you wish to remain alive, do not move an inch" 

The Canadian glances at the entity in disbelief before allowing himself to be pulled back by Jerome; into the Bacca's protective arms - said bacca refusing to let him go. Brice sends a mental message to all those present and able to 'fight' saying, 'My distraction appeared to make Seto gain control a little, so if we cause a major disturbance; we should get Seto back'. The nods he received went unnoticed by the entity, and now everyone knew what had to be done. Ian drew his sword, followed by Bodil, Tyler, Kyle, Ryan and the rest of Team Crafted (even Quintin and Kermit; both refused to stand down, even after being injured). The entity looked almost pleased, a creepy grin contorting the once soft features of Seto, "Show my host how little he means to you". All those present had a grim look of determination on their faces as they all charged towards the entity.

oOo

After hours of fighting the entity, everyone had sustained some form of injury. Fortunately, none were major. The town had already been evacuated by the soldiers and the Kings and their companions seemed extremely exhausted compared to the corrupt sorcerer. The entity had noticed this, "Already tired? I thought we could drag the game a little more... But I guess all good things cone to an end" 

Brice stood forward, a gashes on his forehead and arms that had torn through his clothing, "although I am tired, I refuse to discontinue the fight"

The entity's grin widened. Brice glared at him challengingly before continuing, "Seto is my best friend, and you told us we must show you how much we care, and I am... I refuse to give up on my friend. So if I die trying, then so be it. At least I know I tried to make a difference" 

It's smile seemed to falter as it registered that Brice was telling the truth, a melancholy expression seemed to settle on Setos face, "You seem to understand the meaning of my presence, unlike your predecessors..."  
It looked at Brice, it's crimson eyes flashed through memories of betrayal much like Seto's, expect thousands of years ago and with a much more tragic ending, a smile found its way on its- no his - lips and he allowed a few tears to fall, "Thank you", He looked directly at Brice, "for understanding". Wisps of a red aura poured from Seto's eyes and drifted into the frigid air, it slowly shifted into a purple colour before intwining with a rainbow of different colours; each one representing the ancestors of everyone present. Seto's eyes shifted from crimson to their original purple, they rolled back into his head and his body fell limp forwards. Not before mentally thanking his friends for their love for him, overwhelmed by the affection they had shown that day.

He knew everything would be okay now that he had his friends with him...


End file.
